


Pride & Regrets

by Valerie_Vancollie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark, Dark Luke, Dark Side Luke, Dark Side Luke Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith, Sith Luke Skywalker, Teacher Obi-Wan, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Vancollie/pseuds/Valerie_Vancollie
Summary: What would Ben's thoughts have been if Luke had turned to the Dark Side?





	Pride & Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic being posted here for the first time now that I have an AO3 account. It was originally posted online in the late 90s, when there was only an Original Trilogy when there were no details of how Anakin had fallen to the Dark Side.
> 
> Also, please note that I was a teenager when I wrote this fic and I haven't gone back and edited it since. I've kept it online as I hate it when fic disappears and people seem to like it as it is.

In his room on board the Death Star, Luke Skywalker slept. He had given in. His anger at and hatred for the Emperor and Vader combined with the pain and terror of his friends had been too much. He had succumbed to temptation and attacked the Emperor out of pure hatred, only to have his father block his blow. He had then fought his father and ended up on the Dark Side. 

Now, as he slept, the ghostly figure of Ben Kenobi appeared at the foot of his bed. Ben looked down at the sleeping form of his former student with grief. As he studied Luke's face he noticed a certain hardness that hadn't been there before. Even in sleep, there were traces of the anger and hatred that now consumed and controlled him. Gone was the smile and happiness of the boy he had known, the boy he had trained and loved. And with it went his easy, outgoing, and lovable manner, the manner that Han, Leia, Wedge, and all his other friends had loved about him. Gone, it was all gone forever, lost like a sand castle after the tide has consumed it. 

' _Oh Luke_ ,' Ben thought. ' _Why? Why did you have to turn to the Dark Side?_ '

' _This is all your fault_ ,' a tiny voice within Ben replied. ' _If you just hadn't been so proud none of this would have happened. If you had just admitted that you couldn't train Anakin and had let someone else train him then this wouldn't have happened. Luke would still be on the Light Side and the Jedi would still exist. But no, you were too proud to admit that you couldn't train Anakin and now both Luke and Anakin have paid the price for your pride. Both of them have now been seduced by the Dark Side of the Force and now they both serve Emperor Palpatine blindly. And all because of a proud, young fool who couldn't admit his own faults._ ' 

"I'm sorry, Luke," Ben whispered. "I'm sorry that I failed both you and your father."

There was nothing else Ben could think of to say, there was nothing he could say, or do for that matter, to make up for all the damage he had caused and he knew it. Ben just stood there looking at Luke's sleeping form for another moment and then he disappeared back into the Force, leaving Luke Skywalker Jedi-turned-Sith Lord alone.


End file.
